1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for a dental treatment facility for detecting the removal of work tools and/or drive elements utilized during the operation of work tools from receiving locations provided therefor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The detection of the removal of work tools or various elements from receiving locations provided for the receipt thereof, in principle can be effected in a manner in which mechanical contacts are associated with the individual receiving locations which are either opened or closed upon the removal of the respective element. Thereby, through the intermediary of an interrogating arrangement, the switch condition indicates the presence of or, respectively, the removal of an element of that type. However, this type of arrangement it is disadvantageous in that the contact making is not reliable under all circumstances, which leads to erroneous determinations of the removal of elements or, respectively, work tools from their present receiving location.